d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Art Alexakis
Character Traits and Abilities ◉◎★☆ ''Intelligence Strength Presence '' ◉◎◎◎◎ ◉◎◎◎◎ ◉◉◉◎◎ ☆☆☆☆☆ ☆☆☆☆☆ ☆☆☆☆☆ ''Wits Dexterity Manipulation '' ◉◉◉◉◎ ◉◉◉◉◉'' '' ◉◉◎◎◎ ★☆☆☆☆ ★★★★'☆' ☆☆☆☆☆ ''Resolve Stamina Composure '' ◉◉◉◎◎ ◉◉◉◎◎ ◉◉◉◎◎ ☆☆☆☆☆ ★★☆☆☆ ☆☆☆☆☆ ''' '''Mental Skills (-3 Unskilled) Academics ◉◉◉◎◎ Computers ◉◉◎◎◎ Crafts ◉◎◎◎◎ Investigation ◉◉◎◎◎ Medicine ◎◎◎◎◎ Occult ◉◉◎◎◎ Politics ◉◎◎◎◎ Science ◎◎◎◎◎ Physical Skills (-1 Unskilled) Athletics ◉◉◉◎◎ Brawl ◉◉◎◎◎ Drive ◉◉◉◎◎ Firearms ◉◉◉◉◎ Larceny ◉◉◎◎◎ Stealth ◉◉◉◎◎ Survival ◎◎◎◎◎ Weaponry ◉◉◉◉◎ Social Skills (-1 Unskilled) Animal Ken ◎◎◎◎◎ Empathy ◎◎◎◎◎ Expression ◉◎◎◎◎ Intimidation ◎◎◎◎◎ Persuasion ◉◉◉◎◎ Socialize ◉◎◎◎◎ Steetwise ◉◉◎◎◎ Subterfuge ◉◎◎◎◎ Merits ''' Fighting Finesse ◉◉◎◎◎ Ambidextrous ◉◉◉◎◎ Striking Looks ◉◉◉◉◎ Quick Draw ◉◎◎◎◎ Wheelman ◉◉◎◎◎ Stunt Driver ◉◉◉◎◎ Daredevil_____________________◉◉◉◎◎ Gunslinger ◉◉◉◎◎ Brawling Dodge ◉◎◎◎◎ Resources ◉◎◎◎◎ Status: Utopia ◉◎◎◎◎ '''Merits Styles Krav Maga ◉◉◎◎◎ Immediate Defense -Techn- Disarming Defense -Techn- Improvised Weapons ◉◎◎◎◎ Always Armed -Techn- High Performance Driving ◉◉◎◎◎ Speed Demon -Techn- Smuggler's Turn -Techn- Parkour ◉◉◉◉◎ Flow -Techn- Cat Leap -Techn- Wall Run -Techn- Expert Traceur -Techn- Quantum Powers Lucky ◉◉◉◉◉ Armor__________ ◉◉◉◎◎ Aggravated Coverage -Extra- Cover-All -Extra- Laser Vision ◉◉◉◉◎ Quantum Blast -Power- Quantum Bolt -Power- Quantum Burst -Power- Quantum Buster -Power- Endowments The Supersuit ◉◉◎◎◎ The Supercar ◉◉◉◉◉ Flight -Upgrd- Invisibility -Upgrd- Complex Autopilot System -Upgrd- Full Personality -Upgrd- Description Life Events Born nine months after the September 11th terrorist attacks in Los Angeles, California and raised in the shadow of his namesake, Art Danger Alexakis developed a hostility towards authority early in life. He spent much of his childhood being kicked out of schools and dealing with the police. By the time he reached college, he began frequenting far-left socialist meetings to "totally meet a bunch of cool vegan chicks" and quickly found himself in over his head as a driver, runner and messenger for the California-based terrorist group redacted. He dropped out of school and began traveling the country with them in what Alexakis stated was a "pretty groovy time". redacted largely traveled the country freeing animals from research laboratories and spray painting socialist symbols on overpasses. During this time redacted was investigated by The Department of Homeland Security and labeled a fringe group unlikely to do serious harm. However, they quickly moved beyond harmless acts of college rebellion with bombing of redacted, where Alexakis was caught on a security feed. He was abandoned at a gas station by the other members of redacted when they "totally flipped about me buying them all Slim Jims for the road". He was quickly apprehended by local authorities when he asked a police officer for directions. Eruption Alexakis was renditioned to redacted on the redacted of redacted. There he was questioned for several weeks before enhanced interrogation techniques were briefly employed. Little usable information was discovered during this process. Alexakis claimed to "never go to those boring meetings" and "just liked freeing the animals and the babes". It was during this process that Alexakis began to show superhuman abilities. He escaped the redacted facility and was recaptured two times before he was passed on to Project Utopia where he could be kept in more secure confines. The original intent of this exchange was continued observation, experimentation and research into possible applications for these powers. It is in this opinion of this agency that Project Utopia gave Alexakis a codename and put him to work as a field agent. It is in the opinion of Director redacted that Alexakis be reacquired or, failing that, terminated so as to prevent Utopia from having a powerful Nova with a vendetta against our agency at their disposal. Below is a list of observed phenomena to account for if and when you must engage Alexakis. Observed Phenomena Has been observed moving out of the way of bullets. Clear superhuman reflexes. Able to withstand a great deal of physical pain and trauma. Has been observed to withstand a level of punishment that would kill or cripple a normal man or woman in their physical prime. He displays a level of immunity to damage from the following sources: blunt force trauma (fists, baseball bats, cars, falls, etc), firearms, fire/explosives, slashing/stabbing and energy attacks. The full range of this power is not known. Any field agents who observe additional resistances or vulnerabilities are asked to report immediately to Special Agent redacted for addition to Alexakis' official file. redacted Team redacted reported minor successes in the use of explosives. Agent redacted noted that Alexakis "just seems really lucky". Agent redacted was promptly recommended for psychological evaluation. Recently observed using laser vision, need corroboration on this claim, possibly erroneous but may suggest a secondary eruption or latent power. Observed in a car capable of flight. Likely Utopia tech. Suggest air support on the next reacquisition mission. Reported ghost powers. Additional information and observation required. This could explain some of his less-likely escapes. In addition to this, Alexakis is an incredibly skilled marksman, close-quarters combatant, driver and traceur . His skills as an escape artist are comparable to our most well-trained agents. Alexakis has successfully eluded capture by some of our most experienced and well-equipped field teams including redacted and redacted. Extreme caution is required. If an agent spots Alexakis, DO NOT ENGAGE without field and air support. Category:Outcasts Category:Novas Category:Babble Dossier Category:Aeon Trinity Category:Project Utopia Category:Player Characters